1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses for securing a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) in an electronic device, and more particularly to an apparatus which can quickly and readily mounting PCB therein and detaching therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
During assembly of a typical personal computer, a PCB such as a motherboard must be fastened to a computer frame or chassis. The motherboard is conventionally mounted to the computer chassis using fasteners such as screws or bolts. China Pat. Nos. 98241276.2 and 00201452.1 each discloses such an arrangement. Coinciding positioning holes are defined respectively in the motherboard and the chassis. The fasteners are inserted and fixed into the coinciding positioning holes, and thereby the motherboard and the chassis are tightened and secured together.
When installing or removing the motherboard, tightening or removing the fasteners is laborious and time-consuming. In addition, a tool such as a screwdriver or a wrench is usually required. Moreover, the motherboard is prone to be damaged if the tool slips during manipulation.
Thus, a mounting apparatus for a PCB which solves the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.